Mutant Crush
by shadowkitty1
Summary: Love story between Kitty/Lance. Both broken up but still loves one another, a 3rd person comes along, will their love finally reveal? It's also sort of a Kietro fic, too.
1. Meet MaryAnn

Mutant Crush - Chapter 1  
  
"Settle down class." The new teacher at Bayville High shouted out loudly, "Today we welcome a new student."  
  
A shy girl walked in.  
  
"This is Mary-Ann and she just moved in Bayville. I hope everyone would help to make her feel comfortable." She continued and turned to the girl, "You can take a seat over there."  
  
She pointed at the second last seat beside Kitty Pryde. The girl grabbed her books tightly and walked in the middle aisle. Chattering and whispering started among the students, which made Mary-Ann feel even more nervous.  
  
"Hi, I'm Kitty." Mary-Ann's seatmate whispered.  
  
"Umm... hi." The shy freshman replied.  
  
"Like when did you move here?"  
  
"Just last week."  
  
"Hey, like I can totally show you around later if you like."  
  
"Really?? Thanks." Finally a smile came across Mary-Ann's face.  
  
"Great."  
  
Class ended in a flash to Kitty and Mary-Ann. There chattering made it even shorter than usual. Mary-Ann seemed really nice, Kitty thought as she walked out of the classroom. Then she said, "Well, here is the washroom, and there's my locker, and oh hi Jean."  
  
Jean walked by, "Hey Kitty."  
  
"Oh like where was I? Oh yeah, there's biology class, and there's ..." Kitty went on forever.  
  
This girl could really talk, Mary-Ann thought as she tried to remember where each classroom was. She thanked Kitty for being so nice and after the next class, Kitty waited for Mary-Ann to go to the cafeteria together.  
  
"So, where we going to eat?"  
  
"You can meet some of my friends, they're really nice too."  
  
"Okay." Mary-Ann was getting used to the life style of Bayville High.  
  
"Kitty, over here." Scott Summers waved.  
  
Kitty and Mary-Ann walked over. "Hi everyone, this is Mary-Ann. She's new here."  
  
Everyone stared at her then said hi. Soon they were all talking at once. Jean Grey made her introduction to Mary-Ann and at the same time wondered if she was a mutant. Then after Kitty and Mary-Ann finished eating Kitty said, "Want to go now?"  
  
"Alright." The girls stood up and said their goodbyes to the others.  
  
Then they walked down the crowded hallway talking about everything. They seemed to get along just fine. Both of them seemed to like the same things, almost like twins. Mary-Ann was a total guy-lover and Kitty was impressed how well they got along together.  
  
"Oh my god, look at the guy over there?" Mary-Ann stared at someone when Kitty was at her locker.  
  
When Kitty turned around, she realized it was Lance Alvers, her ex- boyfriend. "Him?"  
  
"Yeah! Isn't he awesomely hot?"  
  
Then Lance noticed the girls staring at him and asked, "What?"  
  
"Nothing Lance." Kitty replied.  
  
They turned away, "You know him?"  
  
"Um.... yeah."  
  
"Wow.. I wish I know him."  
  
"Okay already, like don't go crazy now."  
  
The rest of week went by like a flash. Mary-Ann and Kitty were getting to be better friends every minute. Then one day after school Mary-Ann asked Kitty something, more like a favor.  
  
"Hey you know that guy I said he was hot?" Mary-Ann asked.  
  
"You mean Lance?"  
  
"Yeah him. Since you know him could you possibly ask him to go out with me?"  
  
"Are you like serious?" Kitty was shocked. "Well yea. Why not?"  
  
"Because, because he's my ex."  
  
Mary-Ann's mouth dropped, "Really? Why you dumped him?"  
  
"Long story. But I'll try it anyways."  
  
"Thanks thanks thanks thanks so much." Mary-Ann said, "You're the best Kitty!" 


	2. Double Date

Mutant Crush - Chapter 2  
  
"Hey Lance, wait up!" Kitty ran out the door as she tried to catch up to Lance.  
  
The familiar voice made him turn around.  
  
"Thanks." Kitty said as she inhaled loudly, "Can I talk to you for a minute?"  
  
"Sure." Lance said, "But wait, I want to ask you something, too."  
  
"Okay, like what's on your mind?"  
  
"It's like this, I still like you and wondering if you're doing anything tomorrow night?"  
  
Kitty was shocked, she couldn't go out with Lance, what will Mary-Ann think about all this, "I can't."  
  
"What? What do you mean you can't?"  
  
"Because it's like this, my friend wants me to ask if you can go out with her."  
  
"So, tell your friend no."  
  
"No! I'm not doing that. And besides I have not more feelings for you." Kitty made up the biggest lie ever.  
  
"Oh, never mind then." Lance said quietly as he looked down.  
  
Kitty had nothing else to say so she left. She felt so bad for what she did, but she knew there was not hope for Lance and her. The truth was that she still liked him and had feelings for him. She was just too afraid to admitted.  
  
The next day at school, Mary-Ann came up to Kitty and asked, "So? Did you ask him yet?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"And what he say?" Her face lit up.  
  
"He didn't say anything. But he didn't say no."  
  
"Oh well, I know you tried Kitty. It must to hard for you." Mary-Ann apologized, "I'm so sorry that I was so selfish yesterday."  
  
"It's okay Mary-Ann, really." Kitty smiled, "Like he's already my ex anyways."  
  
At lunchtime, Kitty was almost late for her next class so she ran to her locker. Accidentally bumped into someone.  
  
"Oh my god, I'm like so sorry." She apologized as she picked up the other person's books.  
  
"It's okay Kitty." As Kitty looked up it was Lance.  
  
"Oh hi Lance, so have you decided, will you go out with my friend?" Kitty asked sweetly.  
  
"Umm.. alright." Lance wanted to make Kitty feel better and agreed, "But.."  
  
"Great! I'll tell her right away, I'll like see you later." Kitty was overjoyed for Mary-Ann and kept running to her locker.  
  
After class, Kitty happily stopped by Mary-Ann's locker and waited for her. As she turned around the corner she said, "Mary-Ann, I have like the greatest news for you."  
  
"Really? Oh my god, did he say yes?"  
  
"Yup!"  
  
Mary-Ann almost squealed. Then she said, "I have the smartest idea too."  
  
"What idea?"  
  
"We can all go on a double date."  
  
"Double date?"  
  
"Yeah, I can get you a date in no time and we all go on the date together. Please please Kitty?"  
  
"Okay, that doesn't sound so bad." Kitty said. She also thought this would be the perfect situation to let Lance know that there will never be anything between them.  
  
"Great! I can't wait, I'll call you tonight." 


	3. Double Date II

Mutant Crush - Chapter 3  
  
As Kitty walked to school that day, she thought about whom Mary-Ann might pair her up with. She got happier as she thought about it. Then at school, Mary-Ann said, "Guess what Kitty? This guy is totally awesome!"  
  
"Really? Like, what's his name?"  
  
"Pietro."  
  
"Pietro? You mean Pietro Maximoff?"  
  
"You know him too?"  
  
"Just a little." Kitty was having second thoughts about this. Naturally, she couldn't stand Pietro or Quicksilver. He is like totally annoying, Kitty thought, how could Mary-Ann find him 'totally awesome'.  
  
"So? What do you think?"  
  
"Great!" Kitty said it without thinking. It's not that big of a deal, Kitty thought to herself again, after all it was only Pietro.  
  
"Alright! I already asked Lance and Pietro and we're going tomorrow night." Mary-Ann was so happy. "Can you make it?"  
  
"Of course I can, like totally."  
  
"Perfect, I got to go now Kitty, I'll see you in class." Then Mary-Ann ran off.  
  
The next night, Kitty was dressing up in her room for her date with Pietro. The thought of that just made Kitty feel sick.  
  
"Where are you up to Kitty?" Kitty's roommate, Rogue asked.  
  
"To a double date." Kitty sighed.  
  
"Why so depressed?"  
  
"A double date with Pietro."  
  
"Pietro? Pietro Maximoff? Why would you do that?"  
  
"A friend of mine set us up and she's going with Lance."  
  
"Lance Alvers?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Lance, as in you ex. ?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Oh Kitty, why are you going then?"  
  
"I don't know anymore."  
  
"Kitty, I know you like Lance."  
  
"I do not!" Kitty was angry that Rogue accused her. She ran out to the front door and saw Pietro, Lance, and Mary-Ann waiting for her.  
  
Pietro's eyes widened, "KITTY? I'm going on a date with Kitty Pryde?"  
  
Like I want to, Kitty thought. Instead she just smiled.  
  
"But.. but... you and Lance are.."  
  
"Let's get going already will ya." Lance was getting impatient.  
  
Kitty got in the back of the car with Mary-Ann. She noticed that Lance wasn't laughing or anything. Pietro was still shocked by her and she had too much things flowing in her head. The only one who was happy was Mary- Ann.  
  
"So where you guys wanna go?" Pietro finally asked.  
  
"Anywhere is fine." Kitty answered.  
  
Mary-Ann agreed with Kitty.  
  
"Lance?" Kitty asked.  
  
"Huh?? What? Oh ya, anywhere is fine." Lance was obviously not paying attention to anyone.  
  
Finally they decided to go watch a movie. 


	4. Double Date III

Mutant Crush - Chapter 4  
  
When they finally decided the movie to watch, the movie had already started. This made these teens had a hard time finding a seat in the dark. Then Pietro whispered, "Hey, I see seats over there." He pointed to the middle.  
  
"How are we like going to get through?" Kitty asked as she followed Pietro.  
  
"Follow me."  
  
Kitty did, and so did Lance and Mary-Ann. Finally they sat down. Oh no, why did I have to end up sitting beside him, Kitty felt uncomfortable sitting next to Lance on her left. Pietro was on her right.  
  
How did I end up with pretty kitty? Lance was thinking the same thing. I don't know how much longer I can take this. Lance's heart leaped. He was also feeling uncomfortable.  
  
Finally the movie was over. Kitty and Lance both felt like they had been in there for 5 hours. Then Mary-Ann said, "That was good, wasn't it?"  
  
"Yeah." Pietro said.  
  
"What you guys wanna do now?" Mary-Ann was sure excited.  
  
"Umm.. I'm not feeling well, can you drive me home Lance?" Kitty said, "I'm so sorry Pietro."  
  
Kitty didn't look very well. Maybe she was still not sure about this 'date'. Lance looked at her. I hope Kitty is okay, he thought. Lance was getting a bit worried.  
  
"Alright Kitty. Let's go back to the car then."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
When they arrived back at the Institute, Pietro got out of the car with Kitty and talked in private. He said, "Are you feeling better now?"  
  
"Yeah. But I'm really sorry about tonight." She apologized one more time.  
  
"Don't worry about it." Pietro said, "Good night then."  
  
Kitty smiled. Then Pietro hugged her. She was so surprised and thought; wow Pietro wasn't too bad tonight.  
  
At the same time Lance saw what happened. How could Pietro do this? He hugged her? He hugged my pretty kitty? What is wrong with this world? When Pietro went back into the car he said, "Alright let's go."  
  
Kitty went back to her room and Rogue wasn't there. She felt like the world was crashing on to her. She felt so sad that she just wanted to cry to let everything out. Tears came down her face, she sobbed quietly. Then she heard footsteps and quickly wiped her tears off. The door opened and it was Rogue. "Back so soon?"  
  
"Yeah, I wasn't feeling well."  
  
"Well? How was it?"  
  
"It was fine."  
  
"What does Lance think of all this?"  
  
"I'm not sure. He didn't talk much."  
  
From that moment on, Rogue knew Lance still had feelings for Kitty too. Then she totally changed the subject and tried to make Kitty feel better.  
  
Next Morning.....  
  
As Kitty walked down the hallway to the dining room for breakfast, Logan passed by and said, "Hey Half-pint, here's something might relate to you."  
  
He threw a newspaper at her, "Thanks Mr. Logan."  
  
As Kitty took a look at the front-page headline, she almost fainted: "Three Teenagers Was Hurt in a Car Crash." As she took a look at the picture, her heart weighed almost three tons. It was a picture of Pietro, Lance, and Mary-Ann. It was her worst nightmare.  
  
"Are you alright Half-pint?" Logan grunted.  
  
"Yes Mr. Logan." Tears splashed out of her eyes and she quickly ran and phased through the bathroom.  
  
Kitty stayed in there for a very long time. Then Jean's voice appeared, "Kitty? Are you okay in there?"  
  
"I'm fine, don't worry." Kitty tried to make her voice sound normal.  
  
"You sure? You've been in there for over half an hour." Scott said.  
  
"Really? I'm so sorry everyone." She opened the door. While holding the newspaper article tightly, she went into her room.  
  
That day at school was just miserable for Kitty. After school she decided to visit her friends at the hospital. Lance, Pietro and Mary-Ann was in 3 separate rooms. First she visited Mary-Ann's room, then Pietro's. Both of them were fine and were expected to recover in a week or so. Lastly Kitty came across Lance's room.  
  
She poked her head through the door first. She saw Lance laying there staring at the ceiling. What is she doing here? Lance thought inwardly. Kitty looked nervous and said, "Hi Lance, like how are you feeling?"  
  
Lance tried to sit up but didn't have the strength to. "I'm okay."  
  
"That's good, I heard that you'll be good to go in a while."  
  
"How much is a while?"  
  
"A couple of weeks I think."  
  
Kitty sat on the bed beside Lance. She touched and patted his hand and felt his cast on his arm. Then she said goodbye and left. 


	5. Pietro likes Kitty!

Mutant Crush - Chapter 5  
  
After Kitty had left Lance's room, Pietro came in, "Hey, what's up?"  
  
Lance looked angrily at Pietro and turned away.  
  
"I'm sorry, why do you have to be so mad anyways?"  
  
No answer.  
  
"Is this all because of me hugging Kitty?"  
  
No answer.  
  
"If it is, then you don't have to go crazy and tried to kill us all."  
  
No answer.  
  
"I see you're not talking to me and so here is what I'm going to say," Pietro paused, "Listen, if you really like Kitty, which I know you do, then why don't you ask her out? Also I only hugged to make her feel better, what's the big deal? After all, I didn't kiss her."  
  
After that Pietro left. Lance started staring at the ceiling again. He's right, what was the big deal? Lance thought, then he felt bad for ignoring Pietro.  
  
A week later at school, Kitty happily arrived at her locker. Someone surprised her; it was Mary-Ann. "You're out of the hospital?"  
  
"Yup. Feeling great after being stuck in that hospital bed."  
  
The girls giggled.  
  
"Are you back to normal now?" Kitty asked.  
  
"Pretty much, just got a few Band-Aids on me."  
  
The girls walked over to the first class. They kept talking and talking and wouldn't stop.  
  
In gym class, Kitty was in a good mood and not anymore. A guy from her gym class was pretty mean to her and of course Kitty couldn't take his attitude. When the class was about to be over, Kitty phased through the walls and in front of her locker. She sat down and put her hands over her eyes and burst out crying. A comforting voice trailed in the empty hallway, "What's wrong Kitty?"  
  
"Nothing is wrong." Kitty sobbed. She looked up and it was Lance.  
  
"Yes there is." Lance was on crutches, and he sat down beside her. Sitting beside her, he carefully placed his crutches beside him.  
  
Suddenly Kitty put her arms around Lance. She couldn't help it anymore. A few seconds later, she let go. Then phased through some more walls. Meanwhile, Lance was really confused. Was Kitty hugging me? Does she still like me?  
  
At lunchtime, Pietro came by Lance's locker. "Hey lover-boy.."  
  
"Don't call me that you loser."  
  
"Okay whatever, anyways I was thinking and been meaning to ask you this for a long time.." Pietro paused.  
  
"Keep talking."  
  
"Do you still love Kitty?"  
  
Lance's eyes widened, he didn't want to admit it anymore, "What the hell is wrong with you? Why do you want to know?"  
  
"Just answer it Lance, yes or no?"  
  
"Fine, no! I do not have feelings for Kitty any more." Lance was clearly lying. "Now would you leave me alone?"  
  
"Okay, because I'm going to ask Kitty to go out with me."  
  
"YOU ARE GOING TO DO WHAT?"  
  
"That's right! You heard me, I'm going to ask Kitty to go out with me, AGAIN." Pietro emphasized on 'again'.  
  
"Do whatever you wish!" Lance slammed his locker door and walked away angrily.  
  
After school, Todd was waiting for Pietro outside. "Pietro!"  
  
"What do you want Todd?"  
  
"I heard you are going out with Kitty, is that true?"  
  
"Yeah, so what if it is. I guess news travel pretty fast."  
  
"Pietro? Are you going nuts? You and I both know Lance loves her."  
  
"So? He said he doesn't anymore."  
  
"But.. but.. you know that he didn't mean it."  
  
"He said it, not me. Besides Ms. Pryde is a pretty thing."  
  
Pietro walked away happily. He only hoped that the words didn't go that far, at least that Kitty didn't hear about it.  
  
Author's Note:  
  
Do you guys like it? Please review, this is turning into more like a Kietro fic. But it will still remain mostly Lancitty. Please review. Some next chapter previews: Pietro gets closer to Kitty? Will Lance get over Kitty? Who will Kitty choose? And what about her friend Mary-Ann? This is all getting really really interesting so please review and give a suggestion (if you have any). 


	6. Kitty meets Trouble

Mutant Crush - Chapter 6  
  
Kitty walked in her room as usual after school. Rogue was waiting for her, "Kitty, finally. You're here."  
  
"Um... Okay. Like what's the rush?"  
  
"I heard something really really bad."  
  
"Like what is it?"  
  
"Okay," Rogue sighed, "I heard that Pietro has a thing for you."  
  
Kitty burst out laughing, "No way!"  
  
"It's true and he says he's gonna ask you out."  
  
"Forget it." Kitty paused, "That's never ever going to happen."  
  
"Okay, I thought I just warn you."  
  
"Thanks anyways."  
  
After supper that night, Kitty got a phone call from Pietro. "Hello?"  
  
"Hey Kitty, this is Pietro."  
  
"Hi, like what's up with you."  
  
"Kitty, I want to tell you something but I'm not sure if I should tell you."  
  
"Like what is it?" Kitty was wondering if Rogue was right.  
  
"I like you Kitty, like you more as a friend."  
  
There was a pause. "Kitty? Hello? Are you still there?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm here. But..."  
  
"I know you probably have a thing still for Lance."  
  
"No I don't." Kitty hated when people accused her of that.  
  
Pietro laughed, "So will you go out with me?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Oh okay, that's fine. I got to go now, I'll see you tomorrow at school then." Pietro hung up the phone.  
  
He sounded really serious. Did he mean it? I hope not. Kitty thought.  
  
Next day at school, Kitty was looking for Pietro. "Hey like finally, you're here."  
  
"Were you looking for me?"  
  
"Yeah, like where have you been?"  
  
"Around, here and there."  
  
"Never mind that's not important. I just wanted to say that I'm really sorry about last night and all."  
  
"You are?"  
  
"Yeah. And I'm just maybe not ready to go out again." Kitty explained, "I would still like to be friends with you and all."  
  
Then Kitty left, she caught up with Mary-Ann and told her about everything. "I'm so happy for you."  
  
"You are?"  
  
"Sure. I mean you and Pietro are the cutest match."  
  
"Haha.. I'm not so sure."  
  
The girls giggled and went into their next class. After school that day, Kitty was walking home when she saw Sabertooth. She was frightened about what he might do to her. Kitty looked around and saw no one there that made her even more scared. Sabertooth eventually saw Kitty too, and growled at her. He was coming right at her, he attacked her, but Kitty phased through him. Accidentally, he swung back and hit her from behind. Kitty shrieked, and screamed and hollered.  
  
Meanwhile, Lance heard her from across the park. He immediately knew who it was and tried to walk fast with his crutches. A few minutes later when Lance finally got to Kitty, he saw Pietro holding Kitty in his arms. He turned away and walked back. Maybe Pietro was right, he really liked her, Lance thought.  
  
"Thanks Pietro."  
  
"What were you doing here anyways?"  
  
"I was taking a shortcut."  
  
Pietro held Kitty tight and afraid to let her go. He kissed her on her forehead and helped her to get up. Afterwards, Pietro walked Kitty home. 


	7. Lance apologizes

Mutant Crush - Chapter 7  
  
God, I hate my life! Lance slammed his locker door.  
  
Everyone in the hall turned to look at him.  
  
"WHAT?! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU ALL STARING AT?" Lance yelled.  
  
Everyone turned away, except for Kitty.  
  
"What's wrong Lance?" Kitty asked nicely.  
  
"I'm just fine Kitty, why don't you go cry to your boyfriend." Lance was obviously not fine.  
  
"My boyfriend?" Kitty laughed, "Who?"  
  
"Pietro Maximoff! That's who."  
  
"Are you jealous?"  
  
"Why would I be jealous? In fact, I'm happy for you and Pietro." Lance hated when someone else is right.  
  
Kitty looked at him curiously.  
  
"Because I have no more feelings for you. So you can just leave me alone from now on!"  
  
Kitty's heart was broken. She was shocked. Then ran away with tears in her eyes.  
  
On the other hand, Lance felt awful. I hope that wasn't too harsh on her, oh no, I just made pretty kitty feel horrible. I have to find her and apologize to her.  
  
With that, Lance searched the school. He went up and down the hall, and when he finally found Kitty in the cafeteria. She was crying her eyes out with Pietro beside her. Pietro had his arms around her. Lance left the cafeteria angrily.  
  
For the entire week, Lance tried to talk to Kitty alone, in private. But every time he tried, something always came up. First, he tried to apologize but she wouldn't give him a chance. Then he tried to beg for forgiveness, it seemed to work. But Kitty still wasn't sure.  
  
Pietro and Kitty became very good friends. They even went out a few times too. Lance was furious with Pietro, but did nothing about it. So he decided to just stop thinking about Kitty for a while. Unfortunately it didn't work.  
  
One day after school. Lance tried to talk to Kitty again. "Um. Kitty, do you like Pietro?"  
  
"Yes. I do."  
  
"Like him more than just a friend?" He looked away.  
  
"Maybe."  
  
"Do you love him?"  
  
"What's wrong with you? Like, why are you asking me all this? This is pointless. Like I shouldn't be talking to you like this." Kitty freaked out.  
  
"It's just a question."  
  
"Why? Why are you like asking me all this?"  
  
"Because I want to go out with you. That's why!"  
  
Kitty was confused. First he said he hated me. Now this? What's going on in his mind? Kitty wondered. Then she said, "Oh."  
  
"So will you?"  
  
"I'm.. I'm like totally not sure."  
  
"Not sure? Remember what fun we had before? I still want to have that."  
  
"But... It's all different now. That was the past." Kitty wasn't sure.  
  
"Past? Forget about Pietro."  
  
"Forget about Pietro? He is my friend now. He is sweet, nice looking, and very comforting." Kitty yelled.  
  
"If he is all that, why don't you just go have fun with him them." Lance was getting annoyed again.  
  
"Cuz.... you know what? I will. I will go have fun with Pietro. And not you." Kitty knew she didn't love Pietro as much as she did for Lance.  
  
Kitty walked away.  
  
Lance suddenly grabbed her soft wrist and pulled towards him gently.  
  
"Let go of me!" Kitty struggled.  
  
"Listen to me. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have been a jerk all this time. But I just want you." Lance explained softly.  
  
Kitty saw in his eyes that he did mean it.  
  
"Me too."  
  
"You do? So you will go with me instead of Pietro?" Lance questioned again.  
  
"Yes, but I..."  
  
"Yes? Yes is all I want now."  
  
Lance was so happy. Kitty felt bad by turning him down so she said, "Okay."  
  
Lance hugged her tightly and together they talked for a long time that day.... 


	8. Dealing with the Problem

Mutant Crush - Chapter 8  
  
Kitty was in her room doing Chemistry homework.  
  
"What's the matter Kitty?" Rogue popped up behind her.  
  
"Like what do you mean?"  
  
"You are on question 3 for like a hour now."  
  
"I guess I'm just not ..."  
  
"Something is definitely on your mind. Now tell me?"  
  
"There's nothing. Seriously."  
  
"Oh come on, we've been roommates for a long time. I can keep a secret." Rogue begged.  
  
"Alright it's just that Lance apologized today." Kitty stopped doing her homework.  
  
"Apologized? For what? I thought you two are over."  
  
"Well, apparently he still likes me."  
  
"Oh.. hey Kitty, do you like him?" Rogue was confused.  
  
"Who? You mean Lance? Well... Sort of.... yeah." Kitty answered.  
  
"So? What's your problem?"  
  
"It's Pietro. He likes me too now."  
  
"Kitty, just choose a guy and say sorry to the other one."  
  
"It's not that simple. Pietro has been a sweetheart for the last few weeks to me. I can't hurt his feelings." Kitty explained.  
  
Then Scott's voice appeared behind the door, "Are you guys okay in there?"  
  
"We're just fine Scott, thanks." Rogue replied.  
  
"But Rogue, you'll like seriously promise not to tell a soul?" Kitty's eyes widened.  
  
"Of course."  
  
Next day at school.. Kitty was going to her locker and found Mary-Ann waiting for her. Mary-Ann then said, "Do you like Pietro?"  
  
"Pietro? Why?"  
  
"Because everyone in the school knows that you and Pietro are going out. And now people now say Lance is going out with you too."  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
"So it's just a rumor right?"  
  
"Um..." Kitty hesitated.  
  
"Oh my god, you seriously need to tell me what's going on!" Mary-Ann worried about her friend.  
  
"Alright, but you can't tell anyone."  
  
Kitty then explained the entire story for the second time to her friend, Mary-Ann.  
  
"You've got yourself in a big mess now."  
  
"I know I know. What should I do?"  
  
"I don't know Kitty, I guess this is one of those problems that I can't really help you with."  
  
There was a big silence.  
  
At lunchtime, Kitty had arranged to meet Pietro in private. Kitty walked outside and caught Pietro at the corner of her eye. Standing by the trees, he waited for Kitty patiently. "Hi Kitty."  
  
Pietro came up to Kitty and gave her a kiss on the cheek.  
  
Kitty pushed him away slightly and said, "Oh hi Pietro."  
  
"Are we here to spend alone time?" Pietro asked.  
  
"Umm.... Sort of. I also want to explain something."  
  
"What's the matter? Was someone mean to you?" Pietro asked, "If it is, I'll."  
  
"Pietro!" Kitty stopped him. "No, no one was mean to me."  
  
"Oh, I see."  
  
They sat down. Pietro had his arms around Kitty, while kitty felt uncomfortable.  
  
Suddenly, Lance passed by and yelled, "Get your paws off of my Kitty, Maximoff!"  
  
Pietro jumped up, "Your Kitty? She's going out with me, thank you very much."  
  
"No she's not..."  
  
"Lance!" Kitty cut in between them. "Stop it! Just stop it!" 


	9. Kitty gets angry?

Mutant Crush - Chapter 9  
  
"Guys, Please. Stop it!" Kitty screamed at Lance and Pietro.  
  
"But.. But.. I thought we made up yesterday." Lance said quietly.  
  
She didn't reply.  
  
"Kitty, is this true? Is this why you came and talked to me today?" Pietro asked.  
  
"It's like this... it's kind of complicated." Kitty looked down.  
  
"You don't have to explain anything." Pietro figured that Kitty probably didn't want to go out with him anymore. So he stepped back and by using his mutant powers, he ran away.  
  
Kitty felt horrible. She turned around and yelled, "LANCE? How could you do that?"  
  
"Do what?" Lance put his arms around Kitty.  
  
Kitty pushed him out of the way and ran back to the school.  
  
Back in the school, Mary-Ann was at her locker. Kitty walked by and talked to her, "Hey Mary-Ann." Kitty sighed.  
  
"What's wrong?" Mary-Ann asked.  
  
"I can't believe it! I just don't know how guys minds work!" Kitty was frustrated.  
  
"Whoa.. slow down there."  
  
"I was talking to Pietro and Lance came and he told Pietro to get away from me." Kitty explained as she leaned against the lockers and sat down.  
  
Just then, one of the 'dumb-blonde' girls walked by and said, "Hey Kitty, I just wanted to tell you that Pietro and Lance are fighting over you like crazy! Haha."  
  
Kitty made a face. Then Mary-Ann said, "Don't listen to them. They're just lying."  
  
"No they're not. I think they are fighting like crazy. And I just broke Pietro's heart." Kitty almost burst into tears.  
  
"I think you need a time off from all the distractions. Why don't you go back home for the afternoon, I can copy your notes for you." Mary-Ann suggested.  
  
"Really? You do that?"  
  
"Yeah sure, of course." Mary-Ann smiled.  
  
So Kitty went back to the mansion that afternoon. Later, when everyone came home they all asked where Kitty was.  
  
"Keetie, Where were you today?" Kurt asked.  
  
"I wasn't feeling well." Kitty said.  
  
"Is it about Pietro and Lance?" Jean Grey asked.  
  
"NO! Why does everyone ask that?" Kitty freaked out. "Stop reading my mind!"  
  
"But. I .. I.."  
  
Everyone was quiet as Kitty just left and went into her room. Then Scott said, "You should stop reading her mind."  
  
"I didn't read her mind! The whole school is talking about this." Jean said.  
  
"About what? What's happened with Lance and Pietro?" Scott asked.  
  
"Well, I think it's just a rumour. But something about Lance and Pietro fighting over Kitty." Jean explained.  
  
"Maximoff?? And Alvers??" Scott was angry. "I need to give them a piece of my mind!"  
  
"NO Scott, don't." Rogue said strongly.  
  
Everyone stared at Rogue. Then she continued, "What I mean is, Kitty need to deal with this on her own. If we get involve with it, it will only make it worse."  
  
Everyone sort of agreed. Well, everyone except for Scott. He was still determined to talk to Lance and Pietro.  
  
The next day at school Scott started looking for Lance and Pietro. He came across Pietro first and said, "Hey."  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"I want you to stop bother Kitty." Scott said.  
  
"Bothering? I got dumped. I'm not bothering her." He said, "Now leave me alone."  
  
"Whatever. Just stay away from her." Scott said and left.  
  
Next he came across Lance Alvers. God, I hate this guy, Scott thought. But no matter what, he made an effort, "Alvers."  
  
"Go away Summers."  
  
"I will after you stop bothering Kitty." Scott said.  
  
Just then, Kitty walked by and heard Scott. She was now standing right behind him. "Scott??"  
  
Scott turned around and said, "Oh Kitty!"  
  
"I thought I told you to mind your own business!" Kitty yelled.  
  
"Sorry. But..."  
  
With that, Kitty left. Then Lance went after her. "Hey Kitty, like what is up with that guy?"  
  
"If you are talking about Scott, he's only protecting me." Kitty kept on walking.  
  
"Protecting you? From what?"  
  
"From you. Who else?" She replied.  
  
"Whatever." He said, "Wanna go see a movie tonight?"  
  
"No."  
  
"No?" Lance asked. "Why not?"  
  
"I don't feel like it." This was not Kitty's normal days.  
  
"Okay then. I guess I'll see you in class then." Lance stopped following Kitty.  
  
"Whatever." Kitty rolled her eyes and without saying goodbye. She kept going. 


	10. New Assignment

Mutant Crush - Chapter 10  
  
That afternoon. Kitty made her way to her next class, Career Studies. She hates it. Kitty sees no point of Career Studies class because it was boring and pointless. But she had to take it because it was one of the mandatory courses.  
  
Class started and Mrs. Verner started talking, "Okay class. We have a new assignment and this is going to be worth A LOT of your final marks."  
  
Whispering and Chatting began.  
  
"This will be a partnership project." Mrs. Verner continued.  
  
Whispering and Chatting continued.  
  
"You will be 'married' to someone and over the next week, you will be given a career. Hand in a report about how you and your partner manage everyday living." Mrs. Verner smiled. Of course, she thought this project was a wonderful idea.  
  
Whispering and Chatting got louder.  
  
"This hand-out package will go through all the requirements and details about this project." Mrs. Verner passed out the papers to the class.  
  
Whispering and Chatting stopped.  
  
"Now, the moment you've all been waiting for." Mrs. Verner sat down behind her desk, then she took out 3 jars.  
  
She points to one jar, "This one has all the girls names in it." Then she points to another, "This one has all the boys names in it." Continuing that, she points to the last jar, "This one has the different careers."  
  
Everyone held in their breath, hoping to get a good partner. But Kitty's mind was going blank.  
  
"Let's see. Who shall be the first one to be picked." Mrs. Verner stuck her hand into one jar. She pulls out a piece of paper and said, "Courtney."  
  
The girl at the back crossed her fingers.  
  
Mrs. Verner pulls out another piece of paper from a different jar and said, "Courtney, you will be working with Nick."  
  
So the process continued. Finally, Kitty Pryde's name was pulled out of the jar.  
  
"Kitty, you will be working with.. Let's see.." Mrs. Verner paused as she was pulling out the paper.  
  
Kitty held her breath. What if I am working with Pietro? Kitty thought. What about Lance? Well, I guess I can survive working with Lance. But not Pietro. Please please not Pietro.  
  
"Pietro." Mrs. Verner finally said.  
  
Kitty gasped loudly. Out of all the guys left in the class, it had to be him?? Kitty's mind was going crazy. At the same time, everyone heard a loud punch from behind. Everyone turned around and it was Lance.  
  
Lance stood up and said, "Mrs. Verner? Can I change my partner?"  
  
"But Lance, you haven't been picked yet." Mrs. Verner said.  
  
"Well, I know who I want to be partner with." Lance said quietly as he sat down.  
  
"Anyways, where were we?" Mrs. Verner ignored Lance, "Oh yeah, Kitty please come up and pick a career. You too, Pietro."  
  
As Kitty made her way to Mrs. Verner's desk, Pietro and her exchanged looks. They didn't talk or anything. Kitty ended up being a veterinarian and Pietro was a meteorologist.  
  
"Now." Mrs. Verner picked another name, "Mary-Ann."  
  
Mary-Ann closed her eyes and was hoping to get Lance.  
  
"You will be working with Lance Alvers." Mrs. Verner said.  
  
"Damn it." Lance yelled again.  
  
"Excuse me?" Mrs. Verner heard it.  
  
"Nothing." Lance was angry.  
  
Then a while later, after everyone had a partner, Mrs. Verner said, "Now, we have about 15 minutes left of class, why don't you all start reading over the handouts with your partner."  
  
Everyone started moving to sit next to their partners. Pietro stood up and sat next to Kitty's desk. While Lance got his eyes glued on Pietro, Mary- Ann moved next to Lance Alvers.  
  
After a few minutes since Pietro had sat down, Kitty didn't say anything. She didn't even make an effort of talking to him. So Pietro said, "Look Kitty, let's just forget about .."  
  
"How can we forget? This is impossible. I want to switch groups." Kitty stopped him.  
  
Just then, Mrs. Verner walked by and asked, "Is there a problem here?"  
  
"Yes, can I please switch groups." Kitty asked.  
  
"That's non-sense. I'm sure Mr. Maximoff here will be a good partner." Mrs. Verner smiled and walked away.  
  
Kitty sighed. Then Pietro continued, "As I was saying, why don't we pretend we don't know each other and JUST finish this project."  
  
Kitty was surprised by Pietro's wise answer so she agreed. So the two started working.  
  
On the other hand, Lance Alvers was also extremely unhappy about the groups. "Stop it Lance, you know we're stuck like this." Mary-Ann told Lance as he was still staring at Kitty.  
  
"Oh shut up. You don't know anything." Lance said.  
  
"Anything? I do know what Kitty is thinking about right now. I do know that I'm one of her best friends. So will you just pay attention to our 'marriage'?" Mary-Ann asked.  
  
"Okay, so what does she think about me?" Lance finally paid some attention to Mary-Ann.  
  
"Ha! Like I'm gonna tell you." Mary-Ann laughed loudly.  
  
"Why wouldn't you tell me?" Lance asked again.  
  
"Well let me think, hmm.. Have you done anything for me lately? Oh Wait! You never has!" Mary-Ann said sarcastically.  
  
"Fine. What do you want me to do? Kneel down and beg you?" Lance asked.  
  
"No. Just finish this assignment with me. Stop complaining and just do this because I need a good mark in this class." Mary-Ann was pretty easy going.  
  
"Fine. And then you'll tell me something?" Lance wasn't gonna give up.  
  
"I'll see." Mary-Ann smiled. 


	11. New Assignment II

Mutant Crush - Chapter 11  
  
After class, while Mary-Ann was packing up her books she asked, "Hey Lance, wanna go work on the project after school at that new café down the street?"  
  
"Uh.. I'm busy." Lance lied.  
  
"Really?" Mary-Ann could easily tell that he was lying, "Busy doing what?"  
  
"Uh.." He paused.  
  
Then Mary-Ann thought of a way to make him go, "Never mind then, I'll just ask KITTY and PIETRO." She emphasized on the word 'Kitty' and 'Pietro'.  
  
"For a second thought, I can cancel my plans. When should we meet?" Lance asked nicely.  
  
"After school. I'll be there as soon as possible." Mary-Ann smiled. "See you there."  
  
With that, she left to find Kitty. "Kitty, wait up!"  
  
Kitty turned around and stopped. Then Mary-Ann asked, "Wanna go work on the project after school with me, Lance and you and Pietro?"  
  
"No way." Kitty said.  
  
"Why not?" Mary-Ann asked, "I know I know it's the whole 'Lance and Pietro' thing, but get over it. It's just a dumb project."  
  
Kitty hesitated.  
  
"And besides, it's better to let Pietro know that there's nothing between you and him anymore, well, since Lance is going to be there." Mary-Ann continued.  
  
Just then Pietro walked by and said, "Umm... Kitty. Do you want to work on the project tonight?"  
  
"Umm.. Actually, do you want to join Mary-Ann and Lance after school to work all together?" Kitty suddenly changed her mind.  
  
"Umm... Sure." Pietro said, "Where should we all meet at?"  
  
"The new café down the street. Right after school." Mary-Ann said.  
  
"Alright. See you all there." Then Pietro left.  
  
"Yeah! So you're coming!" Mary-Ann cheered.  
  
"I guess so." Kitty sighed.  
  
Right after school, Kitty waited for Mary-Ann at her locker. Soon the girls traveled their way to the café and Pietro was already there. Mary-Ann waved and said, "Hey Pietro."  
  
They sat down at the table. Kitty sat beside Pietro and Mary-Ann sat across Kitty, saving the other seat for Lance.  
  
"You guys want anything? I'm going to get a cappuccino." Mary-Ann stood up.  
  
"I'm fine." Pietro said.  
  
"Kitty?" Mary-Ann asked.  
  
"Get me a cappuccino too."  
  
"Ok. Be right back." Mary-Ann left.  
  
It was a short awkward silence until Lance walked in. "Hey pretty Kitty."  
  
Kitty didn't reply.  
  
"Can I at least sit beside you then?" Lance asked Kitty.  
  
"You should sit with Mary-Ann. we're working on the project remember?" Kitty reminded Lance.  
  
"Fine fine. Whatever you want." Lance sat down angrily.  
  
Soon Mary-Ann was back with two cappuccinos, "Here you are Kitty."  
  
"Thanks." Kitty said.  
  
After Mary-Ann sat down she said, "Now, where were we?"  
  
So, they all started working on their projects.  
  
"So, what kind of house would we live in?" Kitty asked Pietro.  
  
"I don't know. How about that one?" Pietro pointed to a mansion.  
  
"That house looks amazing. But we can't afford it." Kitty couldn't take her eyes off of that mansion.  
  
"Okay. Let's choose something else." Pietro changed his mind and then smiled, "But in real life, I would buy it just to make my future wife happy."  
  
Kitty laughed and looked at Pietro. Then she said, "Really? So if right now I'm your 'pretend wife' would you still buy it?"  
  
"Of course. Just to make my 'pretend wife' happy." Pietro leaned back smiling.  
  
"Hey hey! This is a project remember? Not real life!" Lance cut in.  
  
"I said PRETEND wife." Pietro protested, "I didn't say it was real."  
  
"You didn't sound very pretendish to me." Lance said again.  
  
"Pretendish? Is that even a word?" Pietro asked, "And besides it's not like me and Kitty are going to get married."  
  
"Of course not. I knew that! Because she dumped you!" Lance rubbed it to Pietro's face.  
  
"LANCE!" Kitty said, "What's your problem?"  
  
Pietro was quiet again.  
  
"What? I am saying the truth." Lance said.  
  
Kitty shook her head, stood up and grabbed her coat and her books. Then she turned and said to Pietro, "Let's go back to my place to do our project. Like I just can't stand this loser right here."  
  
Pietro stood up too.  
  
"Kitty. Wait. Kitty..." Before Lance could say anything. Kitty and Pietro had already left the café.  
  
Then Mary-Ann said, "Geez. You had to rub that in."  
  
"Now, you're turning on me too?"  
  
"What? Whatever. Seriously, why did you do that to Pietro? Isn't he your best friend?" Mary-Ann pointed out.  
  
"Yeah, best friend till he started hit on Kitty."  
  
"But you and Kitty were already broken up."  
  
"So?"  
  
"So, that means Kitty is not yours." Mary-Ann explained. "And you didn't answer my question. Why did you do that to Pietro just now?"  
  
"Did you see the way he was looking at Kitty? The way he talked about how 'he would treat his future wife' ? The way Kitty looked at him afterwards. The way they were so... Happy together?" Lance freaked out.  
  
"So you just can't stand Kitty being happy." Mary-Ann suggested.  
  
"No. I want Kitty to be happy." Lance said quietly.  
  
"But.."  
  
"But just with me. Not with Pietro. Or any other guy." Lance said, "I want Kitty to be happy with me!" 


	12. New Assignment III

Mutant Crush - Chapter 12  
  
While at the Xavier Mansion, Pietro and Kitty had just arrived at the front door. Scott and the others stared at Pietro when he followed Kitty in the mansion.  
  
"Guys, we're like not a freak show you know." Kitty finally said.  
  
Nobody said anything and instead, all turned away. Then Rogue said, "Kitty, can I, ya know. Talk to ya?"  
  
"Sure." Kitty stopped.  
  
"In private?" Rogue asked again.  
  
"Ok..." Kitty said, "Pietro, wait for me in my room. It's over there."  
  
So Pietro left and Kitty followed Rogue into the kitchen. Then Kitty asked again, "So, like what's on your mind?"  
  
"WHAT ARE YA DOING?" Rogue asked.  
  
"What? Like chill. Don't yell at me." Kitty said.  
  
"Ok, sorry. Didn't mean to yell at you. Let me try this again." Rogue sighed, "What are you doing with Pietro?"  
  
"Oh that. Well, we got paired off in Career studies class and now we have to do an assignment." Kitty said simply.  
  
"Couldn't you at least change partners?" Rogue asked.  
  
"No. That old Verner wouldn't let me. And trust me, Lance Alvers really really tried to do that." Kitty explained.  
  
"That's right! Lance! What does he think about all this?" Rogue asked.  
  
"He acts like a total jerk. We just came from working with Lance and Mary- Ann. Since Lance couldn't stand me working with Pietro, I left." Kitty explained again.  
  
"Fine fine. Do whatever you want. Just be careful, you never know when you'll fall in love with Quicksilver again." Rogue said.  
  
Kitty laughed, "Sure sure." With that, Kitty left.  
  
Kitty made her way back to her room and Pietro had already started working. They had a big start on their project and soon they just started talking. Kitty said, "You know what, this is such a silly project."  
  
"Yeah I know. Who knows what our careers are going to be." Pietro said.  
  
Kitty laughed. Then Pietro checked his watch and said, "Well, I better go. I have plans tonight anyways."  
  
"Plans? You? When do you start planning?" Kitty was surprised.  
  
Pietro laughed and said, "I only plan for dates."  
  
"A date? Who's the lucky girl?" Kitty asked, not surprised at all anymore.  
  
"Lucky girl? You think whoever goes out with me is lucky?" Pietro's eyes widened.  
  
"Sure, why not. You're a ... handsome guy." Kitty giggled.  
  
Pietro stopped laughing, he didn't say anything.  
  
"Hello? Earth to Pietro?" Kitty then asked again.  
  
"Oh sorry. I zoned out for a second."  
  
"That's okay." Kitty smiled, "So who's this girl?"  
  
"Oh, just some cheerleader." He said.  
  
"You really don't care who you go out with, do you?" Kitty asked again.  
  
"Not really."  
  
Kitty went quiet. She thought about if that was the same scenario when Pietro was with her.  
  
"No, don't get me wrong. I really liked you when I went out with you. But things didn't work out.. So...." Pietro also thought about the same thing.  
  
Kitty still didn't say anything. Still quiet.  
  
Then Rogue came in and said, "Hey Kitty, there's a visitor for you at the door."  
  
"Who is it?" Kitty asked as she stood up.  
  
Pietro stood up too, with his books and coat ready to leave.  
  
"Well, it's umm... 'the jerk'." Rogue was referring to Lance Alvers.  
  
"Him?? Here?? Now??" Kitty asked as she ran to the door.  
  
Rogue nodded.  
  
Kitty opened the door.  
  
"Kitty, I'm so sorry about what happened this afternoon. And...." Lance was interrupted when he saw Pietro appeared behind Kitty. "YOU ARE STILL HERE?"  
  
"What are you trying to say? And yes, Pietro is still here. We were working on our project." Kitty said.  
  
"For how long? Anyways, that's not important. I really want to make it up to you so I want to take you out tonight." Lance continued, "What do you say?"  
  
"No." Kitty refused.  
  
"No? That's it? Just no?" Lance was shocked.  
  
Then Pietro stepped through the door, "I should leave. This is none of my business."  
  
"Bye Pietro." Kitty waved.  
  
"See ya."  
  
Lance turned back to Kitty, "Still no? Why not?"  
  
"I don't have to give you a reason. But if you must know, I'm busy tonight." Kitty said.  
  
"Doing what?" Lance asked again.  
  
"Lance, stop it! You're like driving me totally crazy lately. I just need some time off! Is that too hard to understand?" Kitty was angry again and shut the door loudly.  
  
-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-  
  
here, I'm at the point where I have no idea who Kitty should pair up with anymore. It's started as a Lancitty fic, but then I made it into a little bit Kietro. But now I think both pairs are just sooooooooo cute together. So please help me and vote, should Kitty end up with Pietro or Lance?????  
  
Thanks for all the reviews guys ^_^ 


	13. School Dance

Mutant Crush - Chapter 13  
  
"I don't know any other way to rephrase this," Scott asked, "But, what's wrong with her?"  
  
"Don't ask." Rogue shocked her head.  
  
Kitty sat down beside Rogue on the couch and sighed.  
  
"Another hard day for our princess?" Rogue teased.  
  
"Princess?" Kitty laughed.  
  
Then a loud honk appeared at the front door of the mansion. Just as Rogue was about to get up, Jean Grey rushed through.  
  
"Bye Jean." Scott said.  
  
Jean Grey turned around in her red dress, waved goodbye to Scott and the others, "I will see you all there, right?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
After Jean ran to Duncan's car, Kitty asked, "Where are you all going?"  
  
"The school dance." Rogue replied.  
  
"School Dance? It's tonight?" Kitty freaked out, "Oh no. I totally forgot about that from all the things that's been happening."  
  
"Wanna come with us?" Rogue asked.  
  
"You guys are going together?" Kitty asked.  
  
Scott and Rogue switched looks, and then burst out laughing. Rogue said, "No, Scott is meeting Taryn at the dance. I'm just getting a ride."  
  
"Oh I see." Kitty said, then she stood up, "I'm going to get ready now."  
  
Kitty walked into her room and started looking for a nice outfit. After a long hour of deciding, she put on a fancy shimmering pink shirt and a pair of newly bought white pants. She also decided to let her hair down. The brunette walked back to the living room, while Scott and Rogue were waiting impatiently for Kitty.  
  
"Finally." Rogue looked at her watch.  
  
"Okay, okay. Let's get a move on already." Scott walked out and went into his car. Rogue and Kitty followed.  
  
----MEANWHILE AT THE BROTHERHOODS-----  
  
"Yo, what we gonna do tonight?" Todd asked as he leaped around the 'so- called' living room at the Brotherhoods.  
  
"Don't know." Lance just sat there, looking depressed. "But I know lover- boy over there is going out." Lance looked at Pietro with anger.  
  
Pietro looked at Lance, then turned back around. Ever since Pietro went out with Kitty, both couldn't get along very well.  
  
Just then Tabitha was walking to the front door from upstairs. Todd hopped around and asked, "Where you going?"  
  
"Get out of the way. I'm going to the dance." Tabitha shoved Todd out of the way.  
  
Todd fell flatly on his face, and then said, "HA! Dance. Like who's gonna go?"  
  
"I'm going." Pietro said as he followed Tabitha out of the door.  
  
"Yo Pietro. Who you going with? That valley-girl, one of the x-geeks?" Todd asked again teasing Pietro.  
  
Lance stood up and was waiting for Pietro's answer. He was about to punch Pietro if he had said 'kitty'. But instead Pietro paused and said, "Nope."  
  
The door was shut tight. Then Lance looked at Todd angrily and said, "She's not like the other x-geeks."  
  
"Chill man, you're all serious tonight. What's wrong with ya?" Todd asked again, leaping in front of Lance.  
  
"Nothing!" Lance yelled, then he turned around and walked towards the front door, "I'm going."  
  
"But, wait. Where...."  
  
Before Todd could finish, Lance had shut the door even more tightly.  
  
As Lance drove fast down the street, he didn't have a destination in mind. Then he drove by the school and something caught his attention. It was Scott, Rogue, and the gorgeous Kitty. "Whoa." He dropped his mouth wide open. He couldn't believe how beautiful Kitty was. Kitty didn't see Lance because he was still a bit far away. From that moment on, Lance decided to go to the dance.  
  
-------AT THE DANCE; IN THE SCHOOL GYM --------  
  
Kitty, Rogue and Scott walked in the beautifully decorated gym. Scott saw Taryn and said, "Well, see you guys around."  
  
Rogue went to her friend Marie and Kitty saw Mary-Ann. Mary-Ann saw Kitty too, "Hey! You look .. wow."  
  
Kitty laughed, "Thanks."  
  
"Are you here with anyone?" Mary-Ann asked.  
  
"No. You?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
Soon Kitty and Mary-Ann started dancing and was having tons of fun. At the same time, Lance walked in. He was immediately looking for Kitty. With all the people and the dark lights, it was very hard to find anyone. But then, Lance bumped into Mary-Ann. He tapped her on the shoulders lightly. When she turned around he asked, "Have you seen Kitty?"  
  
"WHAT?" Mary-Ann asked, "YOU HAVE TO TALK LOUDER."  
  
Lance then grabbed Mary-Ann by the wrist and dragged her out of the gym. She was so surprised, "What was that for?"  
  
"I need to ask you something."  
  
"Ok, what's on your mind?" Mary-Ann asked.  
  
"Have you seen Kitty?" Lance asked.  
  
Mary-Ann couldn't believe she was dragged all the way out here just so he could know where Kitty Pryde was. So she lied, "She went home."  
  
"Home? She just got here."  
  
"I don't know. She wasn't feeling well or something."  
  
"Oh." Lance said. With that he left and went out of the school building.  
  
Just minutes after Lance left, Kitty came out and saw Mary-Ann. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Oh, I was just talking to someone." Mary-Ann replied.  
  
"Who was it?" Kitty asked.  
  
"Nobody important."  
  
-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-  
  
Thanks for all the reviews guys. Many said Kietro and many said Lancitty. Just so you all know, I have not decided yet. lol. So if you have a strong comment about whether it should be Kietro or Lancitty, please leave a review! In this chapter, Kitty's friend, Mary-Ann gets a little 'evil', maybe she'll try to steal Lance away from Kitty? Muahahaha.. 


	14. Lost in Thoughts

Mutant Crush - Chapter 14  
  
The day after the school dance, Kitty was relieved from having a wonderful night. She went to all her classes like on a typical school day, but something was different. Kitty did not get the emotional crises that day as she got on the last couple of days. She felt good at first, but then slowly it turned into curiosity. After just one day, everything seems to be back to, almost, normal. 'Strange, very strange' Kitty thought as she walks out of school at the end of the school day.  
  
She thought hard, real hard. Kitty then suddenly noticed that she did not see Lance Alvers the entire day. 'Is he not at school today?' Kitty thought, 'No, that can't be it.' Then she gasped, 'Is he avoiding me?' Kitty quickly shook her head to get rid of the horrible thoughts.  
  
'And what about Pietro, where has he been all day?' Kitty wondered again. Just as she turned the corner, she saw Pietro Maximoff. And he was not alone. Pietro was holding some other girl's hand and walking the opposite direction from her. 'I guess he's back to normal.' Kitty thought, then somehow she felt different. Maybe it was jealousy, 'No. That can't be it. It can't be jealousy. I mean its just way to weird, right?'  
  
"KITTY!!!!" A loud voice struck her thoughts.  
  
She quickly turned around.  
  
It was Scott in his car along with Kurt and Evan, "Finally. I've been calling you 5 times now. Do you want a ride home?"  
  
Kitty nodded and ran in the car.  
  
"So Kitty, what were you thinking so hard about?" Scott asked as he was driving.  
  
Kitty wandered off into her own little world in her head, once again. Not noticing that Scott was talking to her.  
  
"Keetie?" Kurt waved his hand in front of her face. And snaped his fingers.  
  
"AH!!" Kitty jumped, "What? Like, what's going on?"  
  
All of them laughed except for Kitty, whom was still lost in her world.  
  
It was already evening time back at the X-Mansion when Kitty finished all her homework. She flatly fell back to her bed in relief. Staring at the plain colored walls as her mind fell blank. Then, out of nowhere, she asked herself, "Why is the wall in like such a boring color?"  
  
"What did you SAY?!" Rogue yelled unnoticeably as she took off her headphones. "Oops, too loud."  
  
"Huh?! What? Nothing. I was just." Lost back to her train of thoughts, then quickly snapped back, ".just talking to myself."  
  
"Umm. okay." Rogue put her cd player aside.  
  
"I was thinking." Kitty continued, "thinking whether I should call Lance."  
  
Rogue turned around, "Why? What for?"  
  
"If he's okay or not, he wasn't at school today. Or at least, I didn't see him." Kitty explained.  
  
"Some kid said he was sick." Rogue recalled back to her homeroom class this morning.  
  
"Sick? Then I should call." Kitty picked up the phone.  
  
"No. Don't call. I mean he's probably not sick." Rogue stopped her, "People use that excuse to get out of school, ya know."  
  
"Oh." Kitty said quietly, "But.."  
  
"Give it a rest for today. I mean you can always call tomorrow." Rogue suggested.  
  
"I suppose." She thought about for a moment, "You're right. I can always call tomorrow."  
  
Kitty flopped back onto her bed; staring at the ceiling, the old, plain looking ceiling again. Rogue had left the room for the washroom and she didn't even notice. Logan walked by, strangely looking at Kitty's room. Then kept walking, shaking his head and grunted and mumbled to himself. "Teenagers these days, you never know what's going through their head.  
  
/\/\/\/\/\/\//\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\  
  
A/N: A real short chapter, I know. A real boring chapter too. Anyways, I'm just getting back on track from not writing this story for a couple of months. Please review, even though not much is happening. I'm still struggling to get the plot straight for the final catastrophe. Well, Ta-ta for now! 


End file.
